Pas trouvé de titre!
by kaidoh20
Summary: Akutsu fait peur à tout le monde, sauf à une personne.


Titre : Pas eu le temps de chercher !

Disclamer : J'ai eu beau insister un nombre incalculable de fois, ça n'a pas marcher, Kami-sama ne veux pas me donner la propriété de tous ces beaux bisho !! Tanpis !

Note : J'ai écrit ça d'une traite un après-midi d'ennuie. J'attends vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Akutsu-senpai !! Akutsu-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

L'interpellé ôta sa cigarette de la bouche et en recracha la fumée.

-Akutsu-senpai !! Je suis là, desu !!

-Comment on pourrait ne pas t'entendre !!

-Tiens !!

Akutsu pris la canette et écrasa sa cigarette.

-J'ai rencontré des joueurs de Seigaku sur le trajet, desu !

Le jeune manager de Yamabuki entra dans un monologue dans lequel il conta sa rencontre avec le trio des Ichi-nen de Seigaku.

L'ancien tennis-man, habitué aux longs discours de son kohai, se rallongea dans l'herbe et se laissa bercé par la petite voix de Dan.

Il rouvrit les yeux et trouva le jeune Taichi à moitié affalé sur lui.

-Hoi ! Taichi ! Leve toi !

-….

-Taichi ! Bouge de là !

-Akutsu-senpai..

-Pft !

L'aîné fit mine de retirer le bandeau vert qui ornait le front de Dan et ce dernier se releva en grognant :

-Non !!

-Il est tard, rentre chez toi.

Le plus jeune le défia du regard.

-Pft, fais comme tu veux.

Heureux de sa victoire le petit Taichi calla confortablement sa tête sur le torse de son senpai et se mit à commenter les nuages.

-Regarde !! On dirait les lunettes à Muromachi-senpai !!

-….

-Oh !! Et lui !! On dirait Echizen-kun !!

-……

Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait s'en foutre que tel nuage ressemble à des lunettes de soleil ! Il avait mieux à faire ! Quoi que.. Après tout, c'était un après-midi comme un autre, passé à rien foutre sur les bords du fleuve, avec pour seule compagnie son paquet de clopes et.. lui. Taichi Dan.

Akutsu n'avait jamais compris ce que le jeune homme pouvait lui trouver d'intéressant. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre c'est comment passer pour un délinquant, il ne voyait pas en quoi le manager le considérait comme une idole.

Mais bon, vu que se casser la tête sur des sujets futiles n'était pas le genre de Jin, il se fit vite à la situation. Il devait se l'avouer, avoir Dan à ses côtés avait ces avantages ! Le jeune joueur, malgré lui, il faut le souligner, servait de dame de compagnie à l'ancien tennisman. Il lui amenait à boire, lui faisait la conversation (ou plutôt, faisait des monologues interminables), servait d'oreiller (bien que pour l'instant ce soit plutôt l'inverse). Bref sous ses airs de gamin maladroit, Taichi Dan était plus qu'utile. Sauf quand..

-Taichi !!

-... ?

-Ta main !

Dan avait entouré le torse de son senpai de sa main.

-Gomen.

Akutsu ne s'en formalisa pas et entreprit de sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Une sonnerie de portable retentit et il stoppa son mouvement.

-Dadada dan ! Dan, desu !!

Le jeune Taichi se releva en poussant un hurlement faisant grimacer Akutsu.

-Akutsu-senpai !! C'est terrible !!

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié !! J'ai oublié !!

-..Quoi ?

-Je dois y aller !! Il y a un entraînement spécial et j'ai oublié !!!

C'était tout à fait lui. Gaffeur, maladroit et tête en l'air.

Dan s'agita dans tous les sens, paniqué comme à chaque fois qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

Akutsu lui réajusta son bandeau et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

-Merci senpai.

-Dépêche de filer, ou ça va me retomber dessus.

-Hai !

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, à peine fit-il un pas qu'il s'entrava sur le seul caillou qui traînait au milieu et manqua de tomber la tête la première.

-Franchement !! fit Akutsu en le retenant.

Taichi releva la tête et regarda son senpai. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ou peut être à cause de sa main plaquée contre son ventre, il se sentit rougir.

Akutsu poussa un soupir et répéta qu'il devait se dépêcher de filer.

-AAAhhh !! Chuis à la bourre !!

Il commença à s'éloigner mais s'arrêta aussi vite.

-Akutsu-senpai !!

-Crie pas comme ça ! Chuis à côté.

-Pardon. Tu m'accompagnes ?? fit il avec un regard suppliant.

Et puis quoi encore ? voulut dire Akutsu mais bon, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Alors pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules et fit un pas en direction du jeune homme.

Le jeune joueur prit son inspiration et toqua à la porte.

-Bonjour…

-Ah.. Taichi

-Akutsu-senpai..

Dan s'avança vers son senpai, l'air désolé. Après tout s'était sa faute si son idole était hospitalisée. S'il n'avait pas traîné pour traverser, Akutsu n'aurait pas eu à le secourir et il ne se serait pas fait renverser par cette voiture.

-Akutsu..

-Des clopes !

-Hein ?

-Je veux des clopes ! Vas m'en acheter !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dan et il répliqua à son senpai :

-On est dans un hôpital ! Tu ne peux pas fumer !

-Pft. Fais chier !

Le sourire se fit plus grand. Apparemment il ne lui en voulait pas. Et puis franchement, comment on pourrait en vouloir à une si jolie frimousse !!??

Akutsu donna une tape sur la tête du plus jeune. Une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il le connaissait, ou plutôt depuis que Dan s'était mis en tête de le suivre partout.

-Je m'ennuie grave ! Je peux même pas sortir prendre l'air !

-Désol..

Il se prit une nouvelle tape sur la tête avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

-Va plutôt me chercher de quoi m'occuper.

-Tout de suite, desu ! Je reviens, desu !

Alors que Dan sortait de la pièce, l'aîné eut une grimace de douleur. Sa jambe droite le lançait terriblement. Mais plutôt crever que de le montrer au petit.

On toqua une nouvelle fois. Akutsu s'attendait à voir apparaître la petite silhouette de son kohai mais il n'en fut rien.

-Yo ! Akutsu ! Paraît qu'on a joué au bon samaritain !!

-Sengoku !?

Le vice-capitaine de Yamabuki était accompagné de Muromachi.

-'Lut.

-Pft !

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !

Les deux joueurs prirent place de chaque côté du lit. L'un appuyé contre la fenêtre, l'autre assis sur une chaise près de la table de chevet.

Etant donné leur relation, ils ne se dirent pas grand chose. Akutsu se demanda même pourquoi ils étaient venus le voir.

-Akutsu-senpai !!

-Oh, Taichi ! fit Sengoku dans un magnifique sourire.

-Sengoku-senpai ? Muromachi-senpai ?

-On se faisait du souci pour notre cher Akutsu.

Sengoku avait de la chance. Si Akutsu n'était pas cloué au lit il lui aurait surement filé un bon coup de poing !

-Mais, si on avait su que tu étais là, on se serait fait moins de soucis.

Et le vice-capitaine adressa un clin d'œil à son jeune manager.

-Akutsu, j'espère que tu vas vite guérir, finit par dire Muromachi.

-Pft.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis filèrent après avoir chacun leur tour ebourifé les cheveux de leur kohai comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

-Taichi !! C'est quoi ce bordel !!

-…

-Comment ils ont su !!??

-….

-Réponds putin !

-Je crois.. que ça m'a échappé.

-Merde ! Je leur ai rien demandé, moi !

-Tiens, desu. Je t'ai acheté ce magasine, fit le plus jeune essayant de changer de conversation.

Mais Akutsu ne le laissa pas faire.

-Putin !! T'avais besoin de leur raconter !!

-Mais. . ils voulaient savoir pourquoi j'étais pas venu à l'entraînement.

-Bordel !

-Et, Minami-buchô se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours.

-Bon sang ! T'avais qu'à dire que je séchais ! Ca aurait été logique !

-..Gomen.

Dan avait baissé son visage et sa voix s'était faite plus petite que d'habitude.

L'expression désolée de son kohai avait eu raison de l'agressivité de Jin.

-Approche !

Le jeune joueur s'exécuta.

-Tu te démerdes mais je ne veux plus voir personne du club !!! Compris ?!

-Oui.

-Bon.

Et à ces mots l'aîné masqua les yeux de son compagnon de son bandeau.

-AAHhh !!

Une fois la vue retrouvée, Taichi se risqua à demander :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas les voir ?

-...

-Vous avez fait parti du même club, c'est normal qu'ils..

-On n'est pas ami !

-Gomen.

-C'est bon.

Mais Akutsu n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

On taqua une nouvelle fois à la porte.

-J'entre.

-Ka.Kawamura. ??

Aussitôt le regard de Jin se porta sur son Kohai. Ce dernier remua le visage de gauche à droite, signifiant qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Ta mère m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Pft.

-Tiens, je t'ai amené de quoi mangé.

Dan prétexta un appel urgent à passé pour sortir de la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie rester en compagnie du joueur de Seigaku. Il ne savait pas pourquoi alors que Kawamura était une personne très respectable, il ne supportait pas sa présence.

Il s'installa sur un banc prés de l'entrée de l'hopital et attendit là que l'ami d'enfance de son senpai parte.

-Tu étais ici ?

-Kawamura-san ?

-Tu devrais retourner le voir. Il essayait de le cacher mais j'ai bien vu qu'il cherchait où tu avais pu disparaître.

-…

Le jeune joueur sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

-Petit, appela Taka-san.

-Oui ?

-Courage.

-.. Merci, finit-il par dire un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, Kawamura n'était pas si détestable que ça.

-Je te dis que ça va !!

-Mais senpai, tu dois éviter de marcher !

-Putin, Taichi tu soules !

-Et toi tu es têtu !!

Akutsu attrapa son kohai par le col de son uniforme et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

-Tu dois éviter de marcher autant que possible !

-..Tu..Et merde !!

Il reposa le jeune homme d'un geste brusque.

Il était sorti de l'hopital depuis une semaine mais pour lui ça revenait au même puisqu'il était cloitré chez lui.

Il allait allumer une cigarette mais le regard de défi que lui lançait Dan l'en dissuada. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait pas le courage de s'énerver.

Il s'assit sur son lit et réajusta son atèle.

Dan s'était assis par terre.

-Tu sais, je m'en veux de ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

-Mais à cause de moi tu..

-Tais-toi, s'il te plait.

-Hai.

Tiens, il avait supplié son kohai ?! C'était bien la première fois. Mais c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il était bourré de cachets tous aussi assommants les uns que les autres.

La tête de Dan vint s'appuyer contre la cuisse de Jin, sa main se posant sur le genou 'valide' de son senpai. Le jeune joueur aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Il aimait se blottir contre Akutsu, l'entendre se plaindre, parce que sa main le genait. Il aimait cette relation privilégiée qu'il avait réussi à batir avec lui, contre son gré il faut l'avouer. Mais connaissant son senpai il savait que si ça ne lui convenait pas ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait envoyé paître.

-Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, desu !

-Hm ? fit Akutsu qui apparemment commençait à s'endormir.

-Le week-end prochain, les senpais disputent un tournoi amical.

-Tu ne participes pas. ?

-Non.. enfin, si.. mais

-Quoi ?

-En fait, Minami-buchô pense que ça serait l'occasion pour moi d'acquerir de l'expérience mais..

Akutsu se réveilla complétement.

-Pousse-toi.

-Hai..

Il attrapa sa béquilla et se redressa.

-Continue.

-.. il veux que je tente de jouer en simple.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

-..en fait.. je crois que je vais refuser.

Une veine de colère prit place sur la tempe de Jin.

-Sors d'ici !

-Hein ?

-Tu me fais des grands discours pour que je reprenne le tennis mais alors que tu as l'occasion de montrer ce que tu vaux tu prends la fuite.

-C'est que..

-Te fous pas de moi ! Vas-t-en d'ici !

-….

-Sors !

Le jeune joueur dépité par la soudaine colère de son senpai rassembla ses affaires et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Ne reviens plus à moins que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin !

Dan essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir que lui avait passé son buchô.

-Tu dis qu'il s'est mis en colère ?

-.snif..oui..

-Juste parce que tu as dit que tu doutais ??

-..oui..snif..

-Hum, fit Minami. Je vois.

-C'est.. c'est la première fois que.. d'habitude il me fait pas peur.. mais là..snif

Le capitaine caressa la chevelure de son joueur pour le rassurer.

-Akutsu tu vas voir !! Tu as osé faire pleurer un si joli visage ! Tu vas me le payer !

-Hoi, hoi, Sengoku calme-toi.

-Mais buchô ! ça a beau être Akutsu, ça ne se fait pas !

-C'est justement parce que c'est Akutsu !

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as peur de lui !!??

-Arrête tes bêtises et occupes toi de Dan. J'ai un truc à faire.

-Ok.

-Merci, buchô.

Minami adressa un sourire à son kohai et quitta le court.

Pendant ce temps, le malheureux réveil d'Akutsu se retrouva à la poubelle après avoir été violemment lancé par terre.

La semaine passa entièrement et Dan n'avait toujours pas montrer signe de vie. Akutsu avait l'air énervé, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumer quoi.

Sa mère savait que dans ces moments là il valait mieux le laisser seul. Aussi, elle ne tenta pas de demander à son fils où était passé son mignon petit kohai (comme elle aimait l'appeler).

Donc, Jin était énervé et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et plus il reflechissait et plus il s'énervait.

-Merde !! lança-t-il après avoir shooté dans une cannette vide.

Non seulement il était énervé, ça on avait compris, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin sortir, il était obligé d'aller chez ce vieil imbécile de médecin de famille en compagnie de sa mère.

-Jin, s'il te plait.

-Pft !

Quand ils ressortirent du cabinet médical, le fils annonça à sa mère qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Il avait envie de marcher un peu. Enfin, marcher était un bien grand mot étant donné qu'il avait encore cette foutue atèle et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire 3 pas sans béquilles.

Il passa devant le passage piéton où il avait eu son accident et haussa les épaules.

-Taichi, qu'est ce que tu fous ?? se murmura-t-il.

Son portable sonna alors qu'il s'était remis en route.

Un message. Numéro inconnu.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ??

« Il a finit par accepter de jouer. Si tu peux, viens le voir jouer. C'est vers 16h aux terrains de XXX. Minami. »

-Pft. Et puis quoi encore !

(Accepter, accepter, en fait Minami est allé voir Banda-sensei et lui a dit que Dan accepter de jouer. Du coup il a été mis sur la feuille de match et n'a pas pu se défiler.)

L'arbitre annonça la fin du match et Dan se laissa tomber sur les genoux, en pleurs.

-Petit malin !!

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu !! firent en cœur Kita et Nitobe.

-..mais..

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, compte sur moi pour la suite, annonça Sengoku.

Le jeune joueur pris place parmi ses coéquipiers dans les gradins qui longeaient le terrain de tennis.

-Tu as vraiment bien joué.

-Buchô.

-Tu as peut être perdu mais tu nous à montrer à tous l'exemple à suivre. Et ça, à mes yeux c'est plus important qu'une victoire.

-….

Alors que Sengoku profitait du changement de côté pour reprendre son souffle, Dan regarda au loin. Vers le haut des tribunes presque pleines des élèves de Yamabuki venus encourager leur équipe.

-Huh ! fit le jeune joueur en redressant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois avoir vu Akutsu-senpai. Je reviens, desu.

Minami esquissa un sourire et regarda son kohai s'éloigner en courant.

-Akutsu-senpai ! Akutsu-senpai !

Mais personne ne répondait. Taichi s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il avait du rêver. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Non ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu !!

Il reprit sa course et finit par arriver devant la maison de son senpai.

Yuki lui ouvrit et il se dirigea en trombe vers la chambre de son senpai.

-Senpai ! Senpai !

-Il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Hein ?

-Il a dit qu'il voulait prendre l'air mais il n'est pas encore rentré.

Le jeune joueur soupira et accepta l'invitation de Yuki à boire une tasse de thé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Jin apparut devant l'entrée du salon. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, Dan se jeta sur son senpai, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière et noya son visage dans son pull.

-Taichi !! fais gaffe !!

Mais le kohai fondit en larme et resserra son étreinte sur le torse de son ami.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai.. mais j'ai..

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment gérer cette situation, il finit par lâcher ses béquilles et enlacer à son tour Taichi, après avoir hésiter à le repousser.

La mère fit signe à son fils d'aller dans la chambre, ainsi ils pourraient mieux discuter.

-Viens.

Dan essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste et tendit une béquille à son senpai.

Le plus jeune referma la porte alors que l'ainé se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Je suis désolé.

Akutsu leva un sourcil.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux..

-Baka ! Je t'ai vu jouer.

-Mais j'ai perdu..

-Et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde !

( Et c'est lui qui dit ça ??!!)

-Taichi, approche.

Le jeune homme se plaça devant son compagnon. Il prit soudain une couleur rouge brique lorsqu'il sentit la tête de son senpai se poser sur sa poitrine.

-Tu as très bien joué.

-..Merci..

Dan crut que son cœur allait exploser quand Akutsu prit ses mains dans les siennes. D'habitude Jin fuyait ce genre de geste.

-Senpai..

-Chut.

Le jeune joueur acquiesça d'une signe de tête et se rapprocha d'avantage de son senpai. Akutsu lui lachant les mains, dit :

-Tu. .Pendant cette semaine, tu ..

-Je t'ai manqué ? finit le plus jeune.

Jin enfoui encore plus son visage dans la veste du plus jeune. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était plus rouge qu'une pivoine ! Surtout pas ! Déjà que dire ce genre de chose ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

-Taichi ! Ta main !

-Gomen.

Il retira sa main qui commençait à s'aventurer sous le pull de son ami.

Mais soudain, il réalisa.

-Ahhhhhhhh !!!!!! C'est terrible !!!!! Akutsu-senpai !! Comment je fais !!??

-Hein ??

-J'ai dit à Minami-buchô que je revenais !! Et ça fait une heure !!!

Le petit joueur se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens et Jin ne put se retenir de rire.

-Tu es incorrigible !!

-C'est terrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiible !!! Vite un téléphone !! Ahhhhhh !! Mes affaires sont restées là-bas !!

-Calme-toi.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh !!

-CALME TOI !!

Mais le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour le faire taire c'était de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon portable et dire à Minami que je t'ai enlevé !!

Sur ces mots, il se décida –enfin !- à embrasser son kohai. Baiser qui lui fut rapidement rendu par le jeune Taichi.

Quand ils séparèrent, un sourire naquit sur le visage du plus jeune. Il avait réussi à dompter la terrible bête qu'était Akutsu Jin.

Owari

- 10 -


End file.
